1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tool trays for mechanics and a tool tray support assembly adapted to fit between and be supported by the opposed edges of an engine compartment of a motor vehicle or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
DiSimone U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,875, issued to one of the present inventors on Mar. 14, 1989, discloses a portable automotive bench comprising a center section and two opposed drawers slidably received within the center section. Support members mounted on the opposed lateral ends of the two drawers rest on opposed lateral edges of an engine compartment of a motor vehicle or the like. The center section is movable from side to side to allow access to the drawers. The present invention represents an improvement on the portable automotive bench disclosed in the DiSimone patent.